The legend of Zelda: A story of light and shadow
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: Set after skyward sword. Ganondorfs story!
1. Prolog

Link patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll like you!" he said with a big smile. Ganondorf shrugged.

"Nah, I think I'll pass..."

Link sighed.

"Tomorrow's the day hun?"

"Mmm... Tomorrow's the day..."

"I'll be playing the goddess part this year..."

"Huh? Why! You're a boy!"

"Because they said I suited the most... and probably because There's most girls here in Gerudo!"

Link smiled a bright smile. Ganondorf smiled back at his friend. Yawning Link shifted position.

"fwaa! I'll go sleep now!" Link said. He stood up. Ganondorf did the same.

"I'll wake you up early" he said to Link. Link gave him a cold glare before letting out a small laugh.


	2. Act 1: nightmares and chrimson birds

Ganondorf tossed and turned in his dreams. A man stood in front of him in the dream. He had fire-like hair and dark shaded skin unlike something he'd ever seen.

"you must revenge me" the man spoke. Ganondorf didn't know why but he knew the man was named Demise. Demise was a fainth ghost. Left in a small small piece of the mans soul. "Take Ghirahim with you... Kill the new hero..." More wasn't said because Ganondorf was shoken awake. His room bathed in sunlight. Link sat on the edge of his bed with messy hair as a blonde gloria around his head.

"Wow... You sure slept hard! You have to get up now unless you don't want to watch the loftwings ariwe..." Link said softly. Ganondorf sat up. Rose a brow at his friends odd clothes.

"What're those supposed to be?" he asked. Link crossed his arms over his chest. Looking rather grumpy he told Ganondorf that they were for the ceremony. Ganondorf rolled his eyes "suuuuure..."

"you better win lazy ass..." Link said pouting. Ganondorf ruffled his hair.

"I'll be doing my best"

Link shook his head. "I hope you don't thought..."

"Someone's in love!"

"N-no way!"

"It's Naya right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"It's obvious!"

Link blushed and glared at him. Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh. His friend allways made odd faces.

"I'm not from here... I have no chance..." Link whispred. Ganondorf grinned.

"I found you didn't I? We were five years old. You've been a part of this village sinece"

"..."

"You're blushing are you?"

Link nodded as he tried to hide his face. "You're so embarrasing sometimes..."

"You're funny"

"Am not! Put on some clothes now, we'll be late!"

Link ran out of the room. Ganondorf snickered. He put on his special clothes for the day. They were old. Worn in generations. They felt a bit big but that wasn't anything at all. He stepped outside. The other compititors were already on place. Naya, Umbre, Lyra and Sash. Eri held the competition. She stood before the others waving for Ganondorf to hurry. Even the grown ups were there. He Bengan to feel a bit nervous Now.

"okay, welcome this years bird compitition. To hail what the bird people did for this world We're holding this competition skywards every year. And the one playing the roule of the goddess this year is our cute little snowflake, Link!" Eri said with her most wonderful voice. The girls squeeled. There was only two boys in the village after all. Ganondorf could see that Link was really nervous. "First event is to find a loftwing that fits you perfectly! those who can't find a loftwing who fits will be discuallifyed! Well you have til lunch so, ready, steady, GO!"

Eri shouted. The loftwings finally arriwed. A crimson one flew right towards Link. Capturing him with it's claws. Then it flew away again.

"yes, yes! This year's going to be so intressting! Instead of a birdstattuette you'll have to save the goddess vessel! Good luck everyone!" Eri shouted in excitment. Her sister Fiera just shook her head.

"well, well... just start already!" Fiera sighed. The competitors started to spread over the village.


	3. Act 2: birdrace!

Ganondorf climbed up on the mountain near the village. The crimson bird flew in highspeed over his head. Landing gracefully behind him. He turned around. Link stood there cuddling with the bird.

"Oh, this guy seems to like me" he said patting the birds head. Brushing its feathers with his hand. Ganondorf sighed.

"mm... Every animal seem to do... It's unfair!"

"cut it out don't you have a loftwing to capture?"

Ganondorf hissed. Looking over the edge again. There was many loftwings there. A black one caught his eye. It felt like it was calling for him. He jumped over the edge. The bird caught him on Its back. Ganondorf smiled. It felt like this bird had always been a part of him. He felt free as the bird flew around him. Eventually someone flew right besides him. It was no one other than Lyra.

"I'm going to crush you!" she said smirking. She gave him a thumbs down.

"Do not worry you can cry on my shoulder when I win" Ganondorf replied with a wink. Lyra blushed then flew away again.

Later that day the competition finally started. Eri was at it again. Screaming as if they were deaf.

"The rules are simple! The first one to take the bird stattuette wins! But no cheating as fighting, tickling, tackling or even sneezing! Got it? Well too bad if you didn't! Ready, steady go!"

Umbre was the first to take air. But she was tightly followed by Lyra and Ganondorf. Naya was certainly the fastest of them all. She was so close to take the stattuette many times. If she hadn't been so clumsy she'd win. Both Lyra and Ganondorf caught the stattuette at the same time causing it to be a draw.

"Woooohoooahoo! Looks like It's a draw! Link, you decide who the winner is!" Eri squeeled. Link nodded. He patted the bird again. Then a smile spread on his lips. He jumped up on the crimson loftwing.

"The one who can catch me is the winner" Link said. Eri clapped her hands.

/!/

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act as your stead in this cermony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the ancient bird folk, in accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessing of the goddess upon you." Link carefully took off the sailcloth around his shoulders handing it over to him. "The blessing of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, wich I now pass to you..." Ganondorf took the cloth. It was in a rather nice material. It also smelled like Link. "Gosh... That took a lot time to make... And It's still ugly..." Link pouted. Ganondorf patted his shoulder.

"it looks nice"

Link glared at him.

"you're only saying that to make me happy don't you? Well wahatever... now you have to jump off the statue"

"You're joking right!"

"Rather want a kiss?" Link smirked. Then he turned Ganondorf around. "It's not that bad, you just have to land in that cirkle! Off you go!" Link pushed him lightly over the edge. Ganondorf let out a yellp. Closing his eyes he somehow maneged to land on his feet in the cirkle with the sailcloth as help. Ganonsorf opened his eyes. they widened when Link jumped right over the edge of statue. Ganondorf quickly caught him. Link only smiled.

"why in the world did you do that?"

"Because I knew you'd catch me"

"what if i didn't?"

"well... Then I would be dead"

"mmm... Exactly. Never do that again!"


	4. Act 3 part 1: Ghirahim

The other competitors congratulated him happilly. Even Lyra was there grinning widely. After the party Ganondorf sat down to look at the stars like he usually did. He sat like that for a while. Then he heard dry grass being walked on. A smaller figure sat down besides him.

"Hey, sweety, does that offer about crying on your shoulder still count?" Lyra teased. Ganondorf smirked.

"Wanna cuddle or what?"

"Maybe"

Lyra moved closer putting a arm around him. "You know, Naya wanted me to tell you that she really like you" She said. Her orange hair tickeling his face.

"Naya..." Ganondorf bit his lip. Link was in love with her... Why would she like him then? "Sorry, I don't think I-" he was cut off by a small tornado. His eyes widened in chock. A white clad man stood before his eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. His lips were also white. Gosh the whole apearence of this guy were white.

"My name's Ghirahim, and I'm your sword and guide in this adventure!" The white clad said bowing. Ganondorf stared at him for a while before deciding he was dreaming. But Lyra yelped when Ghirahim came closer. So it wasn't a dream. "Master, let's get to work" Ghirahim licked his lips. Ganondorf felt strongly disgusted. Lyra was so shaken that she tugged tail and run for her life. Good decission.

later on he walked to sleep. The odd guy had turned into a sword after explaining a whole lot of revange. Ganondorf felt terrible. He never wanted to kill anyone. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" Links voice. Ganondorf froze in his step. He could hear Ghirahims voice in his head. It said that Link was the new chosen hero. Ganondorf couldn't believe his ears. "What's the matter?" Link asked when he didn't answer. The red haired turned to face him.

"Link, you need to run. Run away from here" Ganondorf said holding Links shoulders. The blond looked up in confusion.

"Where to? Why?"

"just do it okay!"

"so it came to that after all..." Link gazed at his feet. Ganondorf could see small tears streaming down his face. Link looked up, a sad smile on his face. "Why... why did you accept his quest? I'm not going to fight you... I'm going to forgive you even if you kill me. But others wont... don't do that to yourself... you'll end up like him, Demise... I don't want that. You're my friend"

"I'm scared Link... even if I don't do it, he will... Ghirahim will do those things by himself" Ganondorfs eyes met Links. The blonds right hand touched his cheek.

"Don't be scared, and don't lose curage... Whatever you believe in is the right thing" The back of Links hand lit up. A sword formed in his hand. "But I don't wish to die, not yet... if you desire to kill me you have to fight me"

Ganondorf shook his head. Fight Link was out of the question. And killing him would be even worse.

"Master, do it already!" Ghirahims voice shouted in his head. Ganondorf tried to push the voice away. To no use thought. "If you don't do it I'll do it!" Fragments of ruby like confetty danced around the white clad that appeared. "Let me see how you are compared to the last hero" Ghirahim said with his most creepy smile. Link didn't even flinch. Ganondorf saw that he was pissed. Weary so.


	5. Act 3 part 2: Countdown to dawn

Ganondorf didn't trust Ghirahim at all. And if he was a foe to Link then he was a foe to him. The red haired growled when he realised he couldn't do anything but speak.

"Stop" he growled. "I don't know that Demise guy and I don't see any point in revenging him. I mean _that _hero is long dead!"

Ghirahim shuckeled. Took Link by his waist and pointed his sword to his throut. "I'm afraid I can't let you do as you please. This guy will die if you don't do it" The white clad smirked. "Such laughable words from someone as evil like you will be. But I guess no one can be compared to perfect me" Ghirahim licked his lips. Klicking with his tongue. Link looked really disturbed by this. He closed his eyes in disgust.

"Let him go!" Ganondorf grumbeled.

"Only if you kill him yourself" the smirk didn't fade. "I give you til dawn. Then I'll kill him if he isn't already dead!" Ghirahim said and turned into rupie shaped dust. Both Link and Ganondorf were silent. They were both uncomfortable about all this.

"I wanted to at least make _that _before I died..." Link pouted. "And eat chocolate bread..."

"so, your last wishes is to eat chocolate-bread and get laid?" Ganondorf asked. That's just silly!

"yes, and a bunch of more things... Like fishing in hylian lake, go into Kakoriko forest, have kids, wisit dungeons And most importantly... bath in the hot springs in Eldins furious volcano!" Link sighed. "I really don't want to die, damn it..."

"Lets go eat some chocolate-bread, that's all I can do for you... I don't want you dead either... Sadly I don't think I can fight him with only my telescope..."

"I can fight him, but I'm sure I'll lose. I'm not ready yet..." Link sighed once again. But this time it was only a sad smile. "You're always so nice"

"To you, yes. To the girls, nope. I'm a duche"

"Master, you shouldn't be with this guy. He's the chosen spawn of Demise" Fi, Links sword informed. It was so obvious that it was painfull. They started to walk towards the bazar. (Yes they ignored Fi...) The bazar usually wasn't open at night but today was special. It was the birdfestival after all. Link took Ganondorfs hand suddenly. The red haired looked down at the blond.

"I always wanted at least one date okay." Ganondorf mentaly cursed. Oh, grate now it would be even harder to see him get killed. Why? Link was the most important person in his life right now. They only had each other. They entered the bazar. Kache greeted them with a loud "Hiii!". Kache was one of the grown ups. She was in charge of the food in their village.

"Hi, we want to try chocolate-bread" Ganondorf said. She nodded her head and giggled.

"of course! So you two are celebrating togheter?" She asked with a huge grin. "I bet you two finally wanted a date!" Kache looked so happy that she could die. Ganondorf payed her 9 rupies.

"heh, of course!" Ganondorf said winking. Link chuckled slightly.

"Have a good date!" Kache said and gave them the bread. They sat down at a empty table. Link took the first bite. His eyes widened and he looked extraordinary happy.

"Better than I imaginied!" Ganondorf could almost see Links eyes sparkle. "Nyaaah! I can die happy now~"

Ganondorf smirked and took a bite. Swallowed the small bite slowly. It didn't suit his tastebuds but he smiled anyway. This was so typicall Links taste. "Do you think I have a chanse to win? I mean, I'll fight him at dawn" Link suddenly asked.

"You're the chosen hero right? Reamember the tales Kache used to read to us? Those stories said that the hero always will win, right?" Ganondorf said. Maybe it was silly relying on a old tale but he didn't care.

"En dashadu, no bei, shun dou, dje shu tou, tierainu, sa ley"

"huh?"

"the goddess balad... The only thing I reamember from my past life"

"Link, I allways want you by my side"

"Um, why are you proposing?"

"Aw shut up, I'll protect you when the dawn comes no matter what"

"Thank you"

They smiled at each other. When the dawn comes they'd be ready.


End file.
